


Feel the flame of your wisdom and fill up my lungs

by ividraws



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ividraws/pseuds/ividraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have some Shotgunning. x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the flame of your wisdom and fill up my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> wolvesouls @tumblr


End file.
